


Dammit, Jim

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [19]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard writes Jim back while on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit, Jim

Dammit, Jim,  
As grumpily typed and retyped on a shaky transport train by Dr. Leonard McCoy.

By Tarvok

Rated PG for mild language and threats to certain body parts. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Dammit, Jim! I did NOT WANT TO READ THAT. Keep what you and Pointy do to each other in your bedroom! No! I do not WANT to know! I'm a doctor, and I can't get it out of my head! Damn you. Damn my eidetic memory. Damn it ALL.

This is the same Sam you've always had trouble with. From what I can recall, many a night was spent in Sickbay drowning your sorrows over this one. Does Papa McCoy have to get a needle and stick someone where it'll count? I've got this new stuff that virtually numbs whatever it's stuck in. Damn strong stuff, too. It's very explicitly stated that it does not go in any place where there are lots of nerves.

Something about permanent damage? But maybe I read that wrong...

Tell your Vulcan it's doctor's orders to tell your brother to “Shut the fuck up, please.” Either that, or maybe you ought give Sarek a call. I'm pretty damned sure he'd straighten him out. Last I checked, he actually liked you, Jim. Something about being good for his son... I think he's gone senile.

If you interrupt him during a really important Vulcany meeting, I'm even more sure he'll straighten things out. Just tell him Sam is going to get his head busted in and it's bad for diplomacy for an ambassador's son to be busting in heads.

The midget and I are on our way and should be there by transport train in about six hours. Would you believe it? She found a Vulcan doll online and begged me to buy it for her. Damn hobgoblins are going to make me broke.

Take it easy, Jim. Papa McCoy is on his way. That's what Jo told me to say. I ain't your papa, so don't you think I am.

Len.

**Author's Note:**

> A note on what Bones calls Joanna:
> 
> In my house, growing up, that is what little kids and younger siblings were called. It wasn't an insult to anybody, nor was it intended to be. That's just your standard non-politically-correct southern people. My dad's family is from Kentucky, so I heard this kinda thing a lot.
> 
> So I don't want any nasty comments about my using it, ya hear? Personally, I'm working on undoing my PC programming from school and everywhere else, because it can be paralysing. Especially for a "psuedo-androgyne-genderqueer person." TYVM.


End file.
